Ron You Idiot
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: "He's in love with you Ron." Join Ron as he learns the truth and tries to make things right. Warnings include boy/boy love don't like don't read. Lavender bashing. This is kind of an AU. Voldemort never came back so everyone is alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, am an idiot.

I laid on my bed, wiping away the small tears that escaped my eyes every few minutes. I bet many of you are wondering what's going on with me and I will be completely honest with you.

I have no clue.

I know I know. "Ron how can you be upset and not know why?", Again I have no clue. Actually, I did know one reason. Apparently I wasn't good enough to be Harry's friend. This day has been so confusing and I just wish someone would clue me in on why I was suddenly an asshole.

_***Flashback: 2 HOURS BEFORE***_

_I was relaxing in the common room when suddenly Lavender rushed in from the portrait hole. "Won Won!", She squealed as she jumped on my lap. I tried to ignore the urge to flinch at the sound of her screech and put on my best grin. "Hey Lavender, what's up?" I asked. She giggled as she nuzzled my neck. "Nothing much, just missing you." She said in a baby voice. I had to again resist the urge to roll my eyes at my girlfriend. Honestly, we are in sixth year, why did she still act as though she was an infant._

_I looked down at the blonde in my lap and was surprised to see anger mixed with hatred in her eyes. I was about to ask her if someone had upset when the Fat Lady swung open. I turned my head just enough to see pretty much everyone in Gryffindor rush in before Lavender yanked my head back and kissed me. Roughly._

_I sat there, shocked and confused as Lavender stood from my lap, smirked at everyone and walked up to the girls dorm. I turned my head to look at my friends and was even more shocked to find Harry at the front, crying. Like a flash of lightning I was up and at Harry's side, pulling him into a hug. "Harry mate, what's the matter?" I asked as I felt him cry into my chest._

_"It's nothing Ron.. I'm just gonna go for a walk." He said softly as he pulled away. I watched him walk out, slightly hurt he wouldn't tell me what had happened. I stood there for a few minutes before a voice pulled me from my thoughts. "You are an utter wanker Ron Weasley." It said. I turned to find it was Dean who had spoken. I was about to ask where that came from when I noticed almost every pair of eyes in the room were now glaring at me, apart from Hermione who looked conflicted. _

_"How could you be so heartless?" Patil Twins._

_"How could you do that to your best friend?" Sheamus._

_"You're a bigger prat than we thought, Ronniekins." The Twins._

_I felt my blood boil but also I felt my heart dropping. It was my fault Harry was upset? I felt my heart tighten like a vice in my chest. Everyone's voice started to get louder and louder and I reached up to grip at my hair. Hermione saw my distress and instantly tried to get everyone to be quiet._

_Louder and louder they got, causing my heart to clench even tighter till I thought it would burst. I almost started to cry when one sentence was said louder then the rest._

_"You never deserved Harry in your life, never deserved to be his friend.", I had no idea who said it, but it felt like someone had casted the Cruciatus Curse on my heart. _

_"I'm sorry okay?! I never meant to hurt Harry! I don't even know what I did but I'm sorry! I would never purposely hurt Harry, he is my best mate! So thanks everyone! Thanks for making me feel like a piece of shit for hurting my best friend on accident." I yelled, feeling tears prick at the corner of my eyes. I wiped angrily at my cheeks as I felt my tears spill over. I stormed up towards the dorm and once I reached the room, I spelled the door locked and threw myself onto my bed._

_ I truly never meant to hurt Harry.._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***  
_

I stared at my ceiling, clenching my fist. I just wish I knew what I did to upset him so much. A sudden tapping at the door shook me from my thoughts. I sent a glare towards the door and turned on my side. "Ron..? May I come in?", Came the soft voice of Hermione. I sighed softly and unlocked the door. I watched as my poofy haired best friend walked into the room, re-locking the door. She came over and sat on the bed besides me and looked down at me.

I wiped my face clean as I sat up to face her. She looked at me for a few minutes, as though she was studying for an exam. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up. "You honestly don't know why Harry's upset do you?" She asked in a soft voice. "No Mione. I really don't know what I did." I said.

Hermione looked me again, thinking once more. I just sat there, letting her have her thoughts. Again it was a few minutes before she spoke. "Ron.. Did Lavender just randomly show up in the common room before we showed up?", She asked. I thought for a moment before answering, "Actually, yeah she did. She kinda just barged in and she was acting weird before you and the others walked in and she almost broke my neck when she forced my head around to kiss me." I confessed.

I watched as Hermione nervously chewed on her nail, staring out the window. "What is it Hermione? If you know something please tell me." I pleaded. She took a deep breath as she turned towards me again. "It's Lavender's fault Harry is upset." She told me in a stern voice. I looked her, dumbstruck. How..? At my confused stare, she continued. "Before we came back to the tower, we were in the great hall when Harry told us he had an announcement. I guess when he was telling us, Lavender over heard and came rushing to you before we could." She explained. Once again I just sat there in confusion. What could Harry have announced that made Lavender want to hurt him? I mean I knew she never particularly liked Harry, but why would she hurt my best mate like this?

"Hermione, what did Harry tell you all that made Lavender react the way she did?", I asked her slowly. Mione bit her lip, looking out the window once more. I reached over and gripped her shoulders. "Hermione what did Harry tell you?" I demanded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking me in the eye.

"He's in love with you Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

_"He's in love with you Ron."_

* * *

I sat there, stumped. Harry was.. in love with _me?_ I stared at Hermione, my jaw probably hanging open. She rolled her eyes and said, "Ron? Are you going to say anything?", I still sat there, numb. "Harry..is in love.. with me?", I asked slowly. Hermione took an exasperated sigh with another roll of her eyes. "Yes Ron. He said he has loved you since the moment you both met. That's what he told us and we were coming with him for support when we walked in and Lavender kissed you." She told me.

I let this all sink in. Harry loved me, Lavender deliberately hurt him, and I was an idiot.

After the shock wore off, anger set in. Lavender caused Harry to run off crying. This was her fault. I clenched my jaw as I stood. That conniving little bitch.

"Ron? Ron where are you going?", I heard Hermione call. I stomped down stairs, hearing Hermione's hurried footsteps close behind. After I reached the bottom, I looked around to common room. Everyone was gathered there, talking about something but I paid no mind. I scanned the room and spotted Lavender at a table in the corner, talking to Ginny. They giggling over something, both grinning like they had one the House Cup on their own.

_"You never deserved Harry in your life, never deserved to be his friend."_, A voice said in my head. It dawned on me. It was Ginny who said that to me, my own sister. I felt my blood pressure rise as I stomped over. "Lavender." I said in a short voice. She whipped her head around and grinned when she saw me. "Won Won!", She cried as she stood, throwing her arms around my neck.

I stood there, gritting my teeth. When she noticed I was tense and wasn't hugging her back, she pulled away slightly to look up at me. "What's wrong sweetheart?", She asked. "You caused me to hurt my best friend." I said calmly. I saw her eyes widen as she turned to share a look with Ginny. "What do you mean Won Won?" She asked in a nervous tone. I snapped. "Don't you dare act stupid Lavender! Hermione told me everything. How could you do that to my best mate?", I yelled. I noticed all eyes were on us and Lavender seemed to notice to, because she seemed to be sweating and was trying to calm me down. "Ron, please just calm down, you don't understand." She pleaded. "Then help me understand Lavender! Why did you intentionally hurt Harry?", I seethed. I saw the hatred return in her eyes as her face turned red.

"Because he was going to try and tear us apart! I wasn't going to let that..that freaky faggot tear us apart!", She cried. I saw red when she called Harry a faggot but right as I was about to say something, Hermione beat me. With a cry of fury, she leapt at Lavender and started slapping her. Lavender fought back, but it was futile. Hermione was holding her hair and she punched Lavender directly in the nose. "Don't you EVER call Harry that foul word, you filthy wench!" She yelled, delivering another punch to Lavender's cheek.

The Twins and I hurried over and pulled the furious cat lover off of Lavender. "No! Let me go!", Hermione called and George held her still. I looked back down at Lavender and watched as Ginny helped her up. They were both glaring at Mione, but at the moment, Hermione looked like she could breathe fire.

"Won Won you just let her attack me!", Lavender shrieked in outrage. That's it, I am done. "We're over Lavender." I said in a cold voice. I saw her eyes widen and she immediately reached towards me. "No.. No Ron you don't mean that, you're just confused and upset." She said urgently as she tried to kiss me. I yanked myself out of her grasp and stared down at her. "No Lavender. We're done. You hurt my best friend, and just insulted him right in front of me. Hermione had every right to attack you." I said. Everyone was staring at me, clearly shocked. "Ron.. Please.." She pleaded. "No Lavender. We are over. We're done." I said coldly.

Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at me. She looked around and saw everyone staring at the two of us and covered her face as she ran towards her dorm. "Ron, what the hell is wrong with you?", My sister demanded. I turned my cold gaze on her and saw the look of disbelief on her face. "Be quiet Ginny. I heard you saying I never deserved to be Harry's friend. How could you? I'm your brother!", I said. I saw her clench her fist at her sides, her frame shaking. "It's not fair! You have hurt him so many times yet he loves you? Wants to be with you? It's not fair! Why do you always get Harry? Why can't I get at least one chance?", She yelled.

I sat there, stumped once more. I tried to think of a reason he could possibly want me. "Well maybe because all you do is sit there and fangirl over him and just treat him like he is not an average person! I see him as a regular person, I have since we met on the train in first year. Yeah, I know I hurt him but I always feel like an idiot after I do. I don't see him as the savior of the wizarding world, I see him as Harry." The words left my mouth before I even knew I thought them.

Ginny looked like she would burst at any moment from embarrassment and anger. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. Finally she just glared before she followed Lavender's steps and went to the girls dorm.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm myself. After I had calmed my racing heart, I turned to my friends. They all still looked shocked, with the exception of Hermione. She still looked furious but had a smug smile on her face. I looked around and realized Harry still wasn't back.

"Do any of you have an idea of where Harry went off to?", I asked. Multiple people shook their heads but Neville stepped up. "I followed him after he left. He went down to the lake and I'm pretty sure he is still there." He said. I nodded and darted out of the portrait hole and headed towards the lake.

I needed to fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way down towards the lake, looking for any sign of Harry.

I finally spotted his unruly hair at the base of a tree. I ran over and stopped before he could see me. He had his knees pulled to his chest, looking over the water. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and he still had tears making their way down his cheeks. I felt my heart clench. He looked like the little boy I met on the train all those years ago.

I slowly made my way over to him and sat down. He looked over and I saw a small smile light up his face. I felt my own grin take over my face as I bumped his shoulder with mine. "Hey mate. You alright?", I asked. He nodded and wiped some tears from his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just needed some time by myself." He said in a small voice. "Oh, well do you still want to be alone?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt him more. But he shook his head and sent me another smile. "No, I was starting to get lonely." He said. I grinned again and I actually noticed the small shade of pink that dusted over his cheeks.

For awhile we just sat there, looking over the water. "So.. I broke up with Lavender." I said casually. I only said this because I was curious as to what Harry's reaction would be. He whipped his head around to stare at me, his eyes wide. I could see the hope shining in his eyes. "Really?", He squeaked and immediately cleared his throat. I held back my grin as I replied, "Yeah. It turns out she was a bitch." I said. He laughed softly as he looked down. I could see the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"She called you.. some things.", I said quietly. His head shot up. "W-What?" He stuttered. "She called you a faggot." I said through gritted teeth. I heard him take in a sharp breath. "I'm not going to be with someone who is rude to my best friend. I won't put up with it. You have always been there. I know I have messed up plenty of times and you always forgave me, even if I didn't deserve your forgiveness." I said slowly. He looked at me, his eyes shinning with tears. "Hermione also punched her, a lot." I said with a grin. He laughed at that and looked back towards the water.

I took this time to let my eyes wonder over him. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his slightly tan skin glistening. I never considered being with another bloke, but Harry was sexy in this nerdy way. He looked back over at me and smiled at me. I now noticed how my heart skips a beat whenever he smiles at me.

For another hour we just sat there, talking about random subjects. I noticed that the sun was starting to set and stood, dusting off my pants. I reached my hand out to Harry, helping him up.

"We should head back up to the castle." I said, stating the obvious. Harry chuckled and nodded and we made our way back. As we walked, I threw my arm over his shoulder. Again I noted the way he blushed. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just curious and I want to see the signs I have missed over the years.

When we reached the Fat Lady, we both stated the password. Before she swung open, I noticed she seemed to wink at Harry. We stepped over the threshold and saw, what a big surprise, Lavender and Ginny sitting on the couch. Once Lavender caught sight of us, my arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder, she burst into tears and ran once again towards her room. Ginny cast me a murderous look before chasing her blonde friend.

Harry shot my a surprised look when he saw Ginny glare at me. "What has Ginny upset?", He asked. I couldn't tell the truth or he would know I now knew his secret. I shrugged and said, "I guess she's upset about the way I broke up with Lavender." He nodded and walked over and sat on the couch.

I sat beside him and again studied him. I really liked the way he seemed to blush whenever I touched him. He always smiled whenever I grinned at him and he seemed to shy away when we were in silence.

I looked over right as he yawned and I smiled slightly. "Tired mate?", I asked. He turned to me and I felt my heart melt when I saw his green eyes bright, eyelids drooping. "Yeah, just a little bit." He said rubbing his eyes. He looked like a little boy and I thought it was adorable. Merlin, I'm starting to sound like a bloody school girl.

"Why don't you go up and go to bed?", I asked, patting his back. He gave a tired smile and nodded as he stood. He walked over towards the stair and looked back. "Aren't you coming?", He asked quietly.

I shook my head and sent him a smile. "I'm not exactly tired. I was going to stay down here awhile and think some things over." I explained. He nodded and gave me one last smile. "Alright mate. Goodnight Ron." "Goodnight Harry."

* * *

I stared into the fire as I thought this entire day over, Hermione's voice always floating through.

_"He's in love with you Ron."_

That sentence kept replaying itself in my head. I searched my brain along with my heart, trying to find any signs that I could possibly feel the same.

I remembered earlier, when I felt my heart melt when I looked into his eyes. The way his smile always seemed to brighten my day. I smiled when I remembered one night where he accidently fell on my lap. He blushed so hard he matched my hair. For a long time I thought about Harry. I thought of how cute he looks when he tries to tame his hair. the way his eyes lit up a room when he was happy or excited. The way he always seemed to make my heart race when he smiled or brushed past me, I thought of the way his eyes always seemed to take my breath away when I locked eyes with him. Bloody hell I sound like one of those ridiculous muggle romance movies. I felt myself grinning as I leaned my head back against the couch.

I might just be falling for my best mate.


	4. Chapter 4

_***TWO WEEKS LATER***_

"Harry get back here with my wand!", I yelled as I chased after him. My brothers laughed while Hermione just rolled her eyes, a small smile upon her face. We were out by the lake for a day off along with Neville, Sheamus, Dean and Colin. I had set my wand down for a moment to adjust my jackets when he snatched it and ran off.

"Come and catch me Ron.", Harry called back cheerfully. He darted behind a rock, causing me to skid to a stop and turn around to chase after him. We continued for a few minutes before a voice interrupted us. "Awe look, the weasel is playing with its pet." Said the taunting tone of Draco Malfoy.

We both stopped and turned to stare at the ferret. I was about to speak up but Fred beat me to the point. Jeez why does everyone interrupt me?

"What did you say ferret face?", Fred said as he walked towards Malfoy. Malfoy's face flushed red as he stared at my older brother. "What's it to you Weasley?", He said coldly. They walked towards each other until the were chest to chest, err well face to chest I suppose, Malfoy is a foot shorter than Fred.

For awhile all they did was stare at each other. Dean and I both took a step forward when we saw Malfoy's hand twitch, our hands on our wands. In a blink of an eye, Malfoy yanked Fred down and.. _KISSED HIM?!_

We all stood there, dumbstruck. I was expecting Fred to push him away but I almost had a heart attack as I watched him grip Malfoy's hair and kiss him back. When I saw their tongues intertwined, I decided to speak. "What the hell is going on?", I bellowed, watching them jump apart as though they were burned.

Malfoy's cheeks were bright pink as he hid his face, Fred looking at us with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. He stared at us for a few moments before speaking, "Me and Draco have been seeing each other for about four months." I swear all our jaws dropped at the same moment. "I know you lot don't like him but I do, I saw past everything I saw past his flaws. I found him crying one night and he opened up to me, showing me his true colors. I saw the true Draco that night, and I fell for him." Fred declared as he pulled Malfoy close to him.

I was surprised to see tears making their way down Malfoy's cheeks as he hugged my brother. We all looked at each other and then back to the couple standing in front of us. I'm guessing George read our minds as he stood. "Fred, you honestly love Malfoy?", He asked. "Yes Georgey, I do. Very much.", Fred said softly as he pulled Malfoy closer to him.

This time I stepped up. "Fred, if Mal-, _Draco, _makes you happy, I think we all can except this. It might take some time, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy." I told him honestly, watching the others nod along with me.

I swear Fred's face was going to split in half with the way he was grinning. He looked down at the boy in his arms and pushed him forwards. "Dragon, don't you have something to tell them?", He asked teasingly. I watched as Draco wrung his hands, probably a nervous habit. He took a deep breath and looked up at all of us. "I have been planning on doing this for awhile, but I always get cold feet." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to apologize, to all of you. My father.. he has never treated me or mother right. He beat me and yelled at me as I grew up, and I took my frustrations out on you all and that was wrong of me. I guess I was trying to prove something to myself. But I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you all and I hope one day you can all forgive me." He said in a small voice, his eyes staring at the snow covered ground.

Again we all stood there in a stunned silence. I never knew Draco's father beat him.. Well I guess that's not something you go around telling everyone. We all just stood there, staring at him. Draco was biting his lip and was starting to wring his hands roughly.

To my utter amazement, it was Harry who stepped up first and hugged Draco. Draco seemed to freeze for a minute before he hugged Harry back. Harry pulled back and smiled at him. "I forgive you Draco. I understand what you did and why you did it, and it means a lot that you apologized to us all." Draco had tears in his eyes as he nodded, Fred coming up and wrapping his arms around the others waist.

I watched as Harry walked back to my side, a smile spreading across his face. I watched all our friends go up and talk to Draco. I smiled softly when I saw that Draco cried hardest when Hermione hugged him. It was my turn and I walked up. He looked up at me and I could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. I grinned and pulled him into one of my famous bear hugs. I heard everyone laugh as they say Draco's arms flail before he hugged my back.

When I pulled back I chuckled as he gasped for air. "Merlin! Are you trying to kill me Ron?" He wheezed. I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Just my way of saying you're forgiven." I said. He gave me a smile before walking over and sitting on Fred's lap, resting his head on his chest.

I smiled when I saw Fred grin and press a kiss to Draco's temple, wrapping his arms around his waist. It made my heart yearn. I looked over at Harry to see find him looking at the couple as well. He looked at me and our eyes locked. I could see the longing in his eye and I found myself wanting to pull him onto me and kiss him senseless.

I gave him a smile and threw my arm over his shoulder. I enjoyed doing this, it felt right. He smiled up at me but I found myself looking at his lips. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to see if his lips were as soft as they looked.

For three hour, we all just sat by the lake talking, laughing and just relaxing. Multiple times I looked over and saw Harry looking at Draco and Fred as they kissed, a wanting look in his eyes. I felt my heart clench in my chest every time I met his eyes, want and love evident. "Ron?" I heard Hermione say. I shook my head and turned to face my friend, her head tilted. "Yeah Mione?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "I asked if you had anyone in mind, you know, to settle down with," I felt my mouth go dry as everyone looked at me, eager to hear my answer. I thought for a moment and took a quick look at Harry before answering. "Actually I do." I said.

I looked over at Harry and found him looking at me, disappointment clear on his face.

An hour later as we were walking back, Harry on my back asleep, an idea popped into my head.

"Ron? What has you so happy?", Asked Hermione when she saw the grin slowly widening on my face. Everyone looked back at me, eyebrows raised in curiosity. I just shook my head and looked at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying my story. I think this is my favorite story by far and I think I will make a series out of it. As you all probably can tell, I love the couple Fred and Draco. I think it's just the cutest thing. I just wanted to say thank you to all those who are reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. R&R!)

* * *

We all went back to the Gryffindor common room, Draco included. Once we were all inside, I walked over and laid Harry down on the couch, sitting in the space that was left over. Hermione sat down on the floor between my legs, George to her left, Colin sitting on George's right. I found myself rolling my eyes slightly. Colin honestly needed to man up and tell George he has a crush on him._'Okay, I guess I have no place to talk.' _I thought as I looked down at Harry. Neville, Dean and Sheamus brought over some chairs and Fred and Draco took the small couch under the window.

We all made small talk as we watched the fire. I had this weird feeling of being watched. I looked around and my eyes locked with.._Draco's?_ I raised my eyebrow at him in slight questioning. He just continued to stare at me. I shrugged my shoulder and looked back towards Colin and George. _'Well that was quick.'_ I thought when I saw them holding hands, Colin's head resting on my brothers shoulder.

"Ron, how long have you known you loved Harry?", Draco said loudly. Hermione is lucky I didn't have a mouth full of a something, or her head would be soaking wet. Everyone turned their eyes on me, eyes wide. I darted my eyes around the room, trying to find an escape. I wasn't ready for this!

When I realized I was cornered, I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I looked around at all my friends, trying to form the words. I looked down at Harry, making sure he was truly asleep. Once I confirmed he was out, I looked back up. "I guess realized I loved him more than a friend a few weeks ago when Hermione told me he was in love with me. That day I thought long and hard, trying to figure out if I could love him the way he loves me. And over these few weeks, I have decided yes. I can love him, and I am slowly falling for him." I said loudly as I looked down at Harry once more.

A loud squeal erupted and before I could react, Hermione was on top of me, squeezing me like a vice. "Mione. you're strangling me!", I grunted, but I couldn't help the small grin that appeared.

"I always knew you two would get together one day! Wait, you _are _going to ask him out right?" She said, looking up at me. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I really want to, I just don't know how." I said honestly. I felt my face burning, so I knew I had to be the color of my hair at the moment.

Before Hermione could respond, we heard an outraged shriek from the entrance. All our heads snapped back to find the source of the deafening sound.

Lavender.

She was standing in the entrance with Ginny, her hands clenched at her sides. "You.. You dumped me for him?!", She yelled as she stomped up to me.

Okay, that's it.

I gently moved Hermione off my lap and stood. Lavender stared up at me, anger burning in her eyes. "Yes Lavender, I did dump you for Harry.", I heard a small gasp from behind me. "Ron!", I heard Hermione say. "No Hermione, I am sick of Lavender acting this way. I did break up with you because of Harry. I wasn't going to stay with someone who made me hurt the first friend I ever made. And because of you, I realized I loved Harry, so I guess I can thank you for that. Over these two weeks, I have come to realize just how special he is to me, how much I honestly do love him. And I'm not going to leave him for anything, and soon, I will work up the courage to ask him on a date." I said, looking her right in the eyes.

Her face turned bright red, and at the moment, she looked like she could tear me or Harry limb from limb. Ginny stood next to Lavender, glaring at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "No Ginny, I don't care what you have to say. You only love Harry because of his name. You only love his fame, I love him for his heart. I love him for who he is, not for what he can give me." I told her. She looked furious, clenching her fist like Lavender.

I turned back to the couch, only to stop dead in my tracks.

Harry sat there, his wide eyes staring at me, shock written all over his face. I felt as though as my face was on fire as we just stood there staring at one another.

He stood slowly and walked up to me, looking up at me. I stared down at him, nervously rubbing my neck. We kinda just stared at each other for a few minutes till he finally spoke up.

"Ron.. Did you mean all of that? You really love me?", He asked in a small voice. I could see a flicker of hope and fear in his eyes as his eyes searched mine.

"Yes Harry, I meant every word I said. And I do love you Harry." I said honestly.

Again we just stared at each other, both of us having a blush spreading across our cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He breathed before gripping the back of my neck and pulling me down, pressing his lips to mine. I froze for a short moment, my eyes widening slightly. When I snapped out of it, I happily kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I could hear our friends cheering, whistling and whooping, trying to embarrass us. But I didn't care, all I cared about was the small boy in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoying it still. There will only be two more chapters not counting this one. But I do plan on making little side stories for this series. R&R!

* * *

I don't know how long me and Harry stood there, but I didn't care. His lips were addicting. I moved one of my hands up to bury my fingers in his hair while tightening my other arm around Harry's waist, bringing him closer.

"Ahem, we are still here you know.", Draco called in a teasing tone. I broke our kiss to glare at him, Harry hiding his face in my chest. Hermione was grinning ear to ear, my brothers smirking and the others were laughing, sending us small smiles.

Lavender and Ginny still stood there, their jaws hanging open. I just rolled my eyes and looked down at Harry, who was still hiding his face. I took two of my fingers and used them to tilt his head up. He stared up at me, a soft blush on his cheeks. I gave him a soft smile. "Harry, will you go on a date with me?", I asked.

Harry laughed softly. "Of course you big oaf." He said and he kissed me again. I felt myself grin against his lips as I kissed back again.

When we broke apart, I picked him up and spun him. He laughed as I set him back down and hugged me. I hugged back, nuzzling my face into his unruly hair. I looked at Hermione to find her still grinning, looking at Lavender and Ginny. I heard them both shriek, Merlin did they ever _stop_ shrieking when they were upset?

I turned to see them both glaring daggers at us before they ran out of the common room. I let out a sigh of relief and held Harry close, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. I heard him yawn and looked down. "Tried love?" I asked and smirked slightly at the pink tints in his cheeks at the use of the endearment. "Slightly." He replied, kissing my neck. I chuckled slightly and bent my knees, sweeping Harry into my arms bridal style.

He let out a girlish squeak and looked at me. "Ron! I can still walk!", He whined, crossing his arms over his chest, but I could tell he was holding back a smile. I shrugged my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "I like carrying you, so I'm going to carry you." I said simply. I heard everyone laugh while Harry just rolled his eyes. We all said our goodnight's, Fred walking Draco back to the Slytherin common room. The boys and I made our way towards our dorm, Harry still in my arms.

When we reached the room, I walked over and let Harry down on his bed. He gave me a shy smile before leaning in and kissing me once more. I kissed back eagerly, groaning slightly when he nipped my bottom lip. "Oi! Don't you lot start snogging in here!", Sheamus yelled. Harry pulled back, his cheeks bright red. I glared at the Irish men, rolling my eyes when I saw him smirk. We all changed into our night wear. When I stripped off my shirt, I let my eyes wonder over to Harry to find him staring at me.

I smirked slightly and stripped off my school pants, watching Harry's face turn bright red. His eyes raked up my body before we locked eyes, his widening in horror at being caught checking me out. His face turned so red I was worried he might faint. He looked away and hurriedly got dressed. I smirked to myself as I dressed in my flannel night pants and a muggle wife-beater. Muggle clothes sure sound violent.

I walked over to Harry's bed once more and kissed him, hearing the groans of our roommates. He happily kissed me back, resting his hands on my chest. We broke our kiss, staring into each others eyes. I smiled at him, watching his blush return. He returned my smile before leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Ron." He said softly.

I returned his gesture, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "Goodnight Harry." I said before walking over and climbing into my bed. I laid there, tucking my right hand behind my head as the lights went out. I gently touched my lips with my left index finger, grinning. I don't think I have ever grinned this much in one day, but I couldn't help myself.

Harry kissed me, he said yes to a date. Wait.._Fuck._ Where was I going to take him? We didn't have a Hogsmeade trip for another month. I sat there, racking my brain for any ideas. I grinned as the perfect plan popped into my head.

I turned onto my side, closing my eyes. I slowly let sleep drift over me as I imagined Harry in my arms.

* * *

Sunlight flooded my vision as someone yanked the curtains were yanked open. I groaned and covered my face with my blankets. I heard a familiar laugh and suddenly there was a weight pressing down on my lap. I threw the blanket off my head and looked up into the smiling face of Harry. "Hey there." He said happily. I felt myself smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey there yourself." I replied. Harry laughed before leaning down, pressing lips against mine.

_'Merlin his lips are addictive!', _I thought as I nipped at his bottom lip, tightening my arms around his waist. The small sounds he made whenever I nipped or sucked his bottom lip were sinful.

Soon we were in a full on snog session, his tongue wrapped around mine. "Whoa! Sorry guys, didn't know you were err.. _busy." _I heard from the door way. Harry jerked away from me and snapped his head towards the door. Fred and George stood there, identical smirks on their faces.

I sent them a death glare and they just grinned at me. "H-Hey guys." Harry said as he climbed off me. He looked back at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in the great hall." He said before walking out past the Twins.

I sat up and looked at them. "Do you mind?" I said. They rolled there eyes and just stepped into the room. "We're brothers Ron. We can see you naked." They said together. I sighed and stripped off my clothes, pulling on a sweater and jeans.

I walked with the twins down to the great hall. "So, when are you taking Harry on a date?", Fred asked. "Tonight." I answered back.

"Where are you taking him?", George asked curiously. "To the quidditch pitch, I have something special planned." I responded as we walked in. We walked along the Gryffindor table, searching for our friends. When I caught sight of unruly dark hair, I made my way over and sat next to Harry.

He looked over and gave me a small smile, clearly still embarrassed about earlier. I nervously reached under the table and softly grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers. We both smiled at each other before we started talking to our friends.

I looked over at Fred to find him staring at Draco. They both looked miserable, probably because they couldn't be with each other in public in fear of Draco's father finding out.

Every time I looked over, they were staring at each other, a deep longing in their eyes. I honestly felt bad for them. I looked around just in time to see Lavender walk in.

_DING!_

An idea suddenly popped into my head. I turned towards Harry, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at me. He looked startled and confused. "Ron? What's wro- _MMPH!_" Harry started before I cut him off, pressing my lips to his. _  
_

I got my desired reaction. I heard Lavender's outraged scream as she saw kiss, all eyes turning towards us. There was suddenly multiple gasps filling the great hall.

I heard cheering as I pulled away from Harry, surprised to hear a chorus of voices shouting, "It's about damn time!"

I chuckled as I held Harry, looking towards Fred. He looked back at me, shocked.I nodded my head at Draco. _"Go to him." _I mouthed to my brother. He looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. He nodded and stood, strutting towards Slytherin table, Draco meeting him half way.

This time, it was Pansy Parkinson's horrified scream that took everyone's attention away from Harry and I.

Fred had Draco pressed to the wall, snogging the hell out of him.

More people cheered and clapped as they broke for air, small smiles present on their faces.

Fred grabbed Draco's hand and led him back to our table, helping him slide into a seat. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

After awhile, everyone went back to their normal routine. They talked among themselves, completely over the fact I was with Harry and Fred was with Draco.

I looked over at Harry, noting he was in a deep conversation with Hermione. I tapped Draco's shoulder until he looked over. He looked over and sent me a small smile. "Yes Ron?" He asked.

I leaned in close to whisper, "I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

(Quick Author's Note! This is not set in the time period the fabulous J.K Rowling made. It is set in around 2011. I am just clearing this up before I write this chapter)

* * *

"Again, tell me why we are in here when I could be out with Fred?", Draco whined as we searched the Muggle Studies classroom. After we had finished breakfast, we parted from our partners, explaining we needed to do some research. We have literally been searching for what we need for around two hours now.

"Because you said you would help me set up my date with Harry." I said simply as I opened the cupboards. I looked looked through all the boxes and let out a sigh. I was searching for one of those giant screens muggles used for drive-ins. We already found a projector and recent movie, now we needed the blasted screen.

"Ron is this what you need?", Draco called from the back. I walked over and peered over his shoulder. It was a miniature drive in screen. "It's perfect! I'll just need to set a charm on it and everything will be perfect!" I exclaimed happily.

I saw Draco smile as we carried the supplies down to the quidditch pitch. Surprisingly no one was around as we set up. I set the small screen on the ground and took a step back, pointing my wand. "_Engorgio!", _I said loudly, watching as it grew.

Once it reached the proper size, I stunned its growth and helped Draco set up the projector. "Seriously Ron? _'How To Train Your Dragon'_?" Draco scoffed.

I shrugged sheepishly as I took the film from him. "I just.. Muggles seem to enjoy it." I muttered as I finished setting everything up. I took a small step back and looked everything over. I made mental notes to see if the kitchen had any popcorn and get some butterbeer. "Everything to your liking?" Draco asked as he stood next to me.

I took another look around and smiled. "Yeah, everything looks perfect." We both put some protection charms over the area, in case it rained or anyone tried to steal something.

We made our way back to the castle in silence, looking at the clouds passing over us. I guess it was a good idea putting those charms over the screen, it looked like it was going to rain. "You know, what you're doing is very sweet." I heard Draco say quietly. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah well it's our first date, I want it to be special." I said sheepishly. "I never knew you had a cheesy romantic side to you." Draco laughed, patting my back. The entire way back to the common room we talked, getting looks from our fellow students like we have grown five more heads.

When we reached the Fat Lady, she greeted us both with a smile. "Lemon-drop." I said loudly, watching her swing open. For unknown reasons, Headmaster Dumbledore announced all passwords will be name of candies.

We stepped into the common room, scanning the faces to find our lovers. He spotted Fred over at a small table playing a game of Exploding Snap with George and quickly made his way over to him. I continued to scan the room, searching for Harry. I finally noticed he was on the floor next to friend and went over. I sat next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. He looked over and I noticed the way his eyes lit up as he saw me. "Ron!", He yelled as he jumped on my, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I chuckled as I hugged him. I never would have thought Harry would be so clingy and affectionate. I wasn't complaining though, I quite liked the way I seemed to brighten his day. "Well hey there Harry." I said in a way that reminded me of the way I sounded in second year.

"You were gone an awful long time." Harry stated as he laid his head on my shoulder. I felt my heart melt as I kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry mate, I was just setting up a small surprise for you." His head shot up, looking at me with a mixture of shock and excitement apparent on his face.

"What is it?", He asked me. I laughed and hugged him again. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told now would it?" I asked playfully. A small pout formed on his lips as he stared up at me from my lap. I kissed him softly, ignoring the stupid "_Awe!", _from the twins. After we broke the kiss I said, "You have to wait for a few hours love, so why don't we take a nap? NOT THAT KIND OF NAP YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled the last part towards my brothers, who were snickering behind their hands.

I saw Harry laugh as he stood, reaching his hand out and helping me to my feet. Hand and hand we walked up to our dorm. Once we were in, he tugged me towards my bed. He pushed me down onto the mattress and climbed on top of me. I couldn't help the blush that was creeping up my neck. "Um Harry? What're you doing?" I asked nervously.

He just smiled and leaned down, roughly pressing his lips to mine. I groaned softly, tangling my fingers in his hair. He nipped and sucked at my bottom lip, trying to coax my mouth open. Once I opened my mouth, he didn't waste any time plunging his tongue inside.

He licked at my tongue, moaning softly when I nipped his lip. Our tongues twisted together, each of us fighting for dominance. In the end, I won, flipping our position so I was on top.

After a few minutes, air became a problem. We broke apart, panting. I looked down at Harry. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, his lips kissed bruised and his eyes dazed. I laid down beside him, pulling him close to my chest. Harry rested his head on my chest, reaching for my hand. We interlocked our fingers, squeezing our hands together.

Harry looked up at me once more and I leaned down, kissing him softly. When we broke apart, we both closed our eyes, letting sleep sweep over us.


	8. Chapter 8

(This is the final chapter of Ron You Idiot. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and for reading!)

* * *

"Are we almost there Ron?" Harry asked as I led him down to the quidditch pitch. "Almost Harry, just wait a minute." I said, chuckling. I had his eyes covered with my scarf and was leading him by his hand. I stopped infront of the screen and placed down a blanket I had brought along. While Harry was still asleep, I had snuck down to the kitchens and asked Dobby if he could make some popcorn. At first the little elf was confused until I explained what it was. He happily complied, also getting me some butterbeer.

"Okay, we're here." I said softly as I untied my scarf from around his head. I smiled as I heard a small gasp come from Harry as he looked around. "I know your Uncle never took you to movies when you were growing up, and I know you just want a chance at a normal life. So, I brought you to your own personal drive in, just without the car." I said sheepishly.

Harry stood there for a few moments, not saying anything. I was worried he didn't like his surprise when he turned to me. I was shocked to see tears making their way down his cheeks. "Harry? Harry I didn't mean to upset you!", I said urgently. I never meant to make him cry.

"Ron.. You prat!" I heard him say before I found myself on the ground, Harry on top of me. He cried into my shoulder and I held him, running my fingers through his hair. "You.. You're the only one that has ever attempted to make me happy. No one has ever gone through a lot to make me happy, besides Sirius and Remus." I heard him mumble.

In forth year, Remus and Sirius got married. Harry was so happy for them , but he thought that meant he wouldn't be allowed to stay with Sirius anymore. Until around three months ago. They came up to Hogwarts and called Harry, Hermione and I into Dumbledore's office. Harry was scared, he thought they were hurt, but they both stood there.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Sirius! Remus!" Harry yelled as he ran up, hugging both of them. I watched as they smiled, hugging Harry tight. "Hello Harry." Remus said softly, pulling back to smile at us. Me and Hermione stood back, smiling at Remus softly, watching Harry have a moment with his godfather._

_"What are you both doing here?", Harry asked as he pulled back from their embrace. I saw the nervous glance Sirius sent Remus, but Remus just gave him a small nod and a smile._

_Sirius set his hands on Harry's shoulders and took a deep breath. "Harry, I know you've had a hard life growing up. I know your Aunt and Uncle never treated you right when you were younger.. And I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." He said softly and I saw the tears pooling in his eyes. "I wish I could go back and change it to where James and Lily were still here, and that we could have given you the life you deserved." The tears finally spilled over, streaming down Sirius's cheeks. I saw Harry's shoulders shaking and I looked at Hermione and saw she had her own tears falling freely._

_I pulled her to me, I could tell we both wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort our best friend, but we let him listen to Sirius. I cast a look over at Remus, surprised to see him openly crying, walking forwards, placing his hand on Harry's back._

_Sirius straightened his posture, wrapping his arm around Remus's waist. "But there is no reason we can't live our lives to the fullest. Harry, Remus and I have been thinking this over for a very long time now, and we decided now would be the best time. Harry, would you like to legally become our son?", Sirius asked nervously._

_I felt my jaw drop slightly, hearing Hermione gasp from besides me. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open. "Are.. Are you asking if you can adopt me?" Harry asked. This time, it was Remus who spoke up._

_"Yes Harry, we are. We both loved your father, he was like our brother. And your mother was the sister I always wanted and we know, they would be happy with this decision. Sirius and I both love very much Harry, and we would love for you to officially become apart of our family." He said shakily, looking at Harry hopefully. _

_I heard a small sob escape Harry as he shook his head vigorously. "Yes, yes I would love to be apart of your family." Harry croaked out. I watched as he hugged them both once more. Mione and I watched the three men, happiness over coming me._

_Harry looked back at us, tears pouring down his cheeks, but a grin spreading across his face. "Did you hear that guys? I have a family.. A real family."_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

I held Harry close, pressing kisses to his temple. "Thank you Ron.. For treating me like a regular person." I heard him say softly. I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back. I smiled at him softly, leaning in and kissing him gently. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my neck. I broke our kiss, pressing my forehead to his. "I just want to make you happy Harry, that's all I ever want to do is make you happy." I said, staring into his eyes. I moved my hands to his cheeks, wiping his tears away with my thumbs.

Harry placed his hands on mine, nuzzling my palms. He looked into my eyes. "I love you Ron Weasley." He said gently. I felt myself grinning, resting my forehead to his once more. "And I love you Harry Potter." I said loudly. I saw him blush before he buried his face in my neck.

I chuckled as I leaned back slightly, turning on the projector. I conjured up a small wall to lean my back against, Harry sitting in between my legs, my arms wrapped around his waist.

Through out the movie, Harry kept turning his head to kiss me. I was really getting into this movie, they had some amazing Dragon types. I made a mental note to tell Charlie about this movie. But I didn't mind Harry kissing me, I mean who would?

As the movie ended, Harry turned around in my lap and kissed me for the thousandth time. I felt myself grin, pulling back. Time to ask the serious question.

Before I could speak however, a drop of water hit my nose. We both looked up as rain drops started pouring down, soaking both of us. As cliche as it is, I couldn't help but kiss Harry as the rain fell around us. Breaking our kiss, I stood, helping Harry to his feat. I brought him close, his arms making their way around my neck once more as my hands found his waist. "Soooo.. Does this mean you're my boyfriend?' I asked playfully, a wide grin spreading.

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood on the tip of his toes to give me a quick peck. "Of course, you giant prat."

"FINALLY!", I heard from above. We both looked up, and through the rain, I could make out three brooms and four figures atop of those brooms. I chuckled as I watched George and Hermione fly down in front of us, Hermione's arms wrapped around my brothers waist. Next flew down Draco, closely followed by Fred.

Hermione jumped off the broom, coming over and throwing her arms around both of us, squeezing until we couldn't breathe. Next Draco hugged us both, stating, "It's about damn time, everyone has been anticipating this since day one."

My brothers clapped us both on the back, each announcing this had been a long time coming, and that they were glad to see us finally happy.

All six of us made our way back to the castle in the rain, talking and laughing about nothing in particular. We all stopped a small distance away from the castle to look up at the sky. I came up behind Harry, wrapping my arms around him, feeling him lean back into my embrace. I closed my eyes, smiling when I felt my boyfriends lips kissing my chin.

My boyfriend.. I like the sound of that.


End file.
